


Le ‘sinerette’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Short One Shot, fairy tale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Guardatevi da creature ancora più spaventose delle ‘sirene’.Per il Mermay la 水SHUI - Publishing & Entertainment sta pubblicando una bellissima raffigurazione ogni giorno. Vi sprono ad andarle a vedere.Mi hanno così ispirato questa piccola ‘favola’."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 28. Bacio
Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Le ‘sinerette’

Le ‘sinerette’

L’anziana donna si sfilò lo spillone che le teneva i capelli grigi legati in una crocchia e si sedette, rumorosamente, sulla sedia a dondolo di legno.

“Madeleine, mettiti a letto. Entra la luce delle tenebre dalla finestra, non è più ora di rimanere sveglia” disse con voce stanca.

La bambina s’infilò sotto le coperte, sgranando gli occhi.

< La nonna parla sempre in modo così strano. Le tenebre non hanno certo una loro luce, o non sarebbero tali > pensò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“Nonna, io però non ho sonno” si lamentò.

L’anziana si voltò verso la stufa che riscaldava la stanza, osservando pensosamente il braciere.

La bambina la implorò: “Ti prego, raccontami una storia”.

La donna scrollò le spalle.

Le rispose bruscamente: “Io non ho storie. Conosco solo fatti sicuramente reali”. Si voltò verso la nipote, notò che la stava guardando con aria implorante. Aveva le gote spruzzate da efelidi e i larghi boccoli biondo spento le ricadevano ai lati del visetto morbido.

La nonna sospirò pesantemente, ispessendo le rughe sul suo viso.

“D’accordo. Ti racconterò una vicenda delle mie parti. Però ti avverto, non è niente affatto piacevole” disse con tono secco. Arricciò le labbra assottigliandole così tanto da renderle due strisce pallide. “Successe quando avevo più o meno la tua età”.

La bambina osservò le rughe cadenti del collo della donna ondeggiare mentre parlava, spostando lo sguardo sul riflesso delle braci sulle lenti tonde degli occhiali della vecchia.

“Come sai vengo da un isolotto che affacciava su un bel mare, pulito. O almeno così era ai tempi.

Non era difficile imbattersi in gabbiani o altre creature marine. C’erano pesci variopinti di tutti i tipi e tantissimi polpi.

C’erano però anche creature pericolose…” raccontò a donna.

La piccola chiese: “Come gli squali?”.

La donna tossì un paio di volte, schiarendosi la voce.

“Non tollererò altre interruzioni, Madeleine” disse secca.

La bambina annuì. “Scusa nonna, non ti fermare” la pregò.

L’anziana assottigliò gli occhi e assunse un’aria meditabonda, espirando pesantemente.

“C’erano creature di gran lunga peggiori degli squali. Gli squali non possono baciare, al contrario delle _sinerette_ ” mormorò.

Svelta la manina della piccola scattò in alto.

“Perché alzi la mano? Ti è venuto un grampo?” domandò la donna.

La piccola negò con la testa e spiegò: “A scuola, quando dobbiamo andare in bagno, alziamo la mano”.

La donna scioccò la lingua sul palato. “Devi andare in bagno?” chiese severa.

Madeleine negò col capo.

“Volevo poter interrompere la storia” sussurrò.

La donna annuì.

“Permesso accordato” disse.

< Chissà se nonna è mai stata in marina. Sembra parlare come un vecchio marinaio. Non mi sorprenderebbe affatto, conoscendola. Poche cose su di lei mi sorprenderebbero > pensò Madeleine.

“Si dice ‘sirenette’” mormorò. < Spero non si arrabbi, non ama essere corretta > pensò.

“Oh, le sirenette sono creature docili e gentili. Sono giovani ragazze che giocano tra loro schizzandosi e pettinandosi i capelli. Nuotano felici e più volte invitavano noi bambini ad unirsi a loro. Ho imparato diverse canzoni e alcune mi sono servite per far innamorare tuo nonno, pace all’anima sua” raccontò l’anziana. La sua voce melanconica s’incupì, divenendo gelida. Calò un pesante silenzio e la bambina avvertì un groppo in gola.

“Le ‘sinerette’ sono creature orribili. Hanno grandi ali da uccello e vivono sugli scogli. Hanno sì la coda da pesce, ma è ormai una lunga lisca. Si divertono ad andare a riva e travestirsi da bambine e bambini” raccontò.

La bambina s’irrigidì, gli occhi dell’anziana brillavano come due diamanti dietro le lenti.

“Una mia amica aveva sempre avuto un debole per i bambini più grandi, dai riccioli color dell’oro. Così, un giorno, una di queste creature, trovandola da sola, prese quelle fattezze. Le si avvicinò e…” sussurrò l’anziana.

< … E? > si chiese la nipote.

“E zac! La creatura la baciò” raccontò la nonna.

Madaleine corrugò la fronte.

< Cosa c’è di male in un bacio? > si chiese. “E quindi?” domandò debolmente.

“Le rubò l’anima. Vedi, una persona senz’anima non è altro che nuda terra e questo diventa. Quando vedi un sasso strano, con qualcosa che sembra un naso, un occhio o perfino un’espressione, allora sappi che hai trovato una disgraziata persona che ha perso l’anima” spiegò l’anziana.

La bambina si nascose sotto la coperta.

“Sembra orribile” esalò.

La donna annuì e si alzò in piedi, per ravvivare il fuoco della stufa. “Ecco perché devi stare ben attenta a chi baci.

Ora dormi, la luna è ormai alta e non è tempo per le chiacchiere”.

La piccola sbadigliò, nonostante il cuore che le battesse in petto.

“Resti per un po’, finché non mi addormento?” domandò.

L’anziana le rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

“Certo, piccola” promise.


End file.
